<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not as Sweet as You by MidnightStarBlooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074851">Not as Sweet as You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarBlooms/pseuds/MidnightStarBlooms'>MidnightStarBlooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair stroking, I can’t title shit so take this or you’re getting hey there Delilah, Kissing, Lencest, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oneshot, Pet Names, Self-cest, Senbu is short and a brunet I don’t make the rules, Trickster is tall and blond, Trickster is the best baker, Waking up at 3 in the morning bc your boyfriend wanted to make cinnamon rolls, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarBlooms/pseuds/MidnightStarBlooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster wants to make cinnamon rolls at 3 in the morning, Senbu wants to sleep. Trickster makes him eat the cinnamon rolls anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len, Trickster/Senbu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not as Sweet as You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They’re wearing pajamas but I didn’t say that in the thing oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senbu awoke to the feeling of emptiness beside him. He sat up and yawned, glancing at the empty spot next to him.</p><p>“Trickster?” He muttered, rubbing his eyes, scanning the room to see nobody. </p><p>An ambrosial scent filled the room, to which Senbu got out of bed and followed it to the kitchen. He was hit by the light of the kitchen where he saw Trickster standing against the fridge on his phone.</p><p>“Trickster?” Senbu stumbled into the kitchen. <span>“Come back to bed…” He rubbed his eyes.</span></p><p>“Mm? What are you doing up, Sen?”</p><p>“What are <em> you </em>doing up?” Senbu replied.</p><p>“I'm making cinnamon rolls,” Trickster said, setting his phone on the counter and walking over to the brunet.</p><p>“At,” He glanced at the clock. “3:35 in the morning?”</p><p>“I felt like it,” Trickster shrugged. “They kinda remind me of you,”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“They're sweet, like you.” Trickster smiled and tilted Senbu’s head up to look at him. “They're not quite as beautiful, though.”</p><p>Senbu’s face heated up, and Trickster ran his thumb over his lower lip. He broke away when a timer beeped.</p><p>Trickster put on oven mitts and pulled the cinnamon rolls out.</p><p>“Wait, if you were making cinnamon rolls at 3 in the morning then were you planning to eat like ten cinnamon rolls on your own?”</p><p>“Mm?” Trickster said, beginning to pour a couple of things into a bowl and whisking them. “Of course not, I was gonna wake you up,”</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Come here, darling,”</p><p>Senbu walked towards the blond slowly. “Why?”</p><p>“Open up,” Trickster smiled, wiping some of the mixture in the bowl on a spoon, gently pushing it in when Senbu opened his mouth. </p><p>His immediate reaction was to try and break away, but a sweet taste filled his mouth. He found being spoon-fed icing weird, but he ignored that and savored the taste. Once none was left, he broke off of the spoon.</p><p>“How’s it taste?” Trickster asked, setting the spoon down.</p><p>“It’s good,”</p><p>Trickster nodded, grabbing a different spoon. He put the cinnamon rolls onto a plate before humming softly as he drizzled the icing onto the cinnamon rolls with the spoon. “Why'd you wake up?”</p><p>“Huh?” Senbu tilted his head. </p><p>“What woke you up?”</p><p>“I’m not too sure,” Senbu replied. </p><p>“Mm…” Trickster nodded softly. “Come on,” He smiled, walking into the living room, turning on the lights, sitting on the couch, and setting the cinnamon rolls on the coffee table. Trickster pat the spot on the couch next to him.</p><p>Senbu sat down next to him to which Trickster picked up a cinnamon roll. </p><p>“Open up, darling~!” </p><p>“You're not gonna feed me a cinnamon roll,”</p><p>Trickster pouted. “Pleeeeeease?”</p><p>Senbu sighed and opened his mouth. Trickster tore off a piece of the cinnamon roll and pushed it into the brunet’s mouth. The brunet’s eyes widened and he quickly swallowed it.</p><p>“You want more?” Trickster smirked.</p><p>Senbu nodded, opening his mouth again. Trickster tore off another piece and placed it inside, doing such until only half of the cinnamon roll was left.</p><p>“It’s really good,” Senbu smiled. “You're a wonderful baker,”</p><p>“I have an idea,” Trickster put one half of the cinnamon roll in his mouth and leaned in closer to his boyfriend. </p><p>Senbu opened wider, Trickster’s lips hitting his before Senbu bit down, tearing his half of the cinnamon roll and the blond broke away. Senbu swallowed and looked up at Trickster.</p><p>“Oh, hold on darling, you've got a bit of icing on your face.” Trickster leaned in and licked Senbu’s cheek and lightly sucked on a small spot. He felt the skin he was sucking on heat up beneath him. “And a little here,”</p><p> Senbu gasped as Trickster sucked on his lower lip. The blond broke away.</p><p>“You're so adorable when you blu-oh~!” Trickster was cut off by Senbu pressing his lips against his.</p><p>Trickster’s hands met Senbu’s waist, lightly rubbing it. Senbu looped his arms around Trickster’s neck, straddling his lap. They broke away, gasping for breath. Trickster ran his hands through Senbu’s soft hair, smiling as the brunet yawned.</p><p>“I'm sleepy,” He rested his head on the blond’s shoulder.</p><p>“Then sleep, Sen.” Trickster leaned back, laying down with Senbu on top of him. </p><p>“Trickster…” Senbu muttered, closing his eyes. “I love you,” </p><p>“I love you too, Senbu.”</p><p>“Hehe, that rhymes…” The brunet’s voice trailed off, leaving his soft breathing in its place.</p><p>Trickster chuckled softly, continuing to stroke the sleeping male’s hair before slipping off to sleep with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>